You Are My Heaven
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Jack has been unsure on a lot of things since his rebirth as Jack Frost. One of those things, is the answer he should give when Hiccup confesses his held back feelings. When the moon cannot answer Jack, he'll have to find his own answers. HiJack


**Title: **You Are My Heaven

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **Jack has been unsure on a lot of things since his rebirth as Jack Frost. One of those things, is the answer he should give when Hiccup confesses his held back feelings. When the moon cannot answer Jack, he'll have to find his own answers.

**Pairings: **Jack and Hiccup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

**You Are My Heaven**

"I want to be with you Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed.

The white haired boy's eyes widened, blue eyes searching the face in front of him. Hiccup wasn't joking around, he wasn't acting or lying. He was telling the truth. Hiccup was admitting how he felt to Jack. How long, how long had Hiccup been holding back these feelings? Jack found himself taking a step back, his eyes really taking in the other boy right now. It was like he was seeing Hiccup in a whole new light.

And Hiccup had felt this way for weeks, months even. Since the moment he had laid eyes on Jack he knew the other boy was special. The countless nights where Hiccup couldn't sleep were answer enough. When his mind would always drift to those blue eyes and that pearly white smile. There was something that drew him to Jack Frost. Something that had never caught the young viking's attention.

In a way, Hiccup had prayed to the gods that he could be something to Jack. Something more then just the boy would could see him, more then just the boy who had been the first to train a dragon. He wanted to be special to Jack. He wanted to be with Jack.

"Hiccup I - I don't.. I mean." Jack tried for words.

Just the way he was stuttering had destroyed the last bits of courage Hiccup had summoned up. It had taken everything he had to admit how he felt. His shoulders sagged a little, his eyes hurt as he stared at the other boy.

Jack found himself seeking an escape. His mind was running a mile a minute and he couldn't think of any words to say. He wasn't sure how he felt about Hiccup. He didn't know if he felt the same way, or if he just liked Hiccup because the boy could see him when no one else could. He took a few more steps back, his bare feet leaving tracks in the snow.

He turned, letting the wind pick him off the ground and take him away. He just needed to get away right now. He didn't want to look back, to see the hurt look on the other boy's face.

He wasn't sure how far he let the wind take him. He just had to get away from that viking village, away from the boy who trained dragons. How long had it been now, since the wind had brought him to this island? Jack felt he had never stayed anywhere for as long as he had stayed in Berk. Was it because of the people? The dragons? Or was it because of Hiccup?

He looked to the moon, feeling the gentle caress of the wind as it brushed against his body. How long really had it been, since he had been born as Jack Frost? The moon had brought him here for a reason. But he had almost forgotten even trying to find that reason once he had discovered Hiccup Haddock. That boy had made a special place somewhere in Jack, but were these emotions that he was feeling for the boy?

"I need to know.. Do I want to be with him too?" he questioned the moon.

The moon remained silent, just as it had when Jack always questioned it. He groaned, reaching into his pocket in search of something to throw. He hated how the moon never answered his questions, how even he couldn't find answers for his questions. His hand wrapped around something tucked away in his pockets, and he pulled back to get ready to throw it.

He paused though in mid-throw. He looked to the rolled up paper in his hand, taking it in both hands to unravel what was inside. His blue eyes scanned over the drawing, the familiar lines drawn out by Hiccup. His fingers brushed over the artwork, taking in the first picture Hiccup had drawn of him. It was when Jack had realized that Hiccup could see him. He wasn't invisible to someone.

His heartbeat picked up, a soft smile coming to his face. He had always attempted to get one of the viking's attention. He would throw snowballs, would drop a armful of snow onto unsuspecting heads. And it wasn't until this boy looked out the window, how his hand skilfully drew out this picture of the boy who searched forever for his purpose.

"This.. This is my answer." he realized.

Turning to stare in the direction of the island of Berk, Jack carefully rolled the picture back up. He slid it into his pocket, his mind now only thinking of a pair of green eyes. The crooked smile that was always aimed in his direction. He had to go back, back to Hiccup.

He took off back towards the island. He passed the place that felt as familiar as a home to him, because this was his home. He had grown to love this island with it's vikings, it's dragons.. And most of all, it's dragon rider, Hiccup.

Hiccup was overlooking the ocean, letting the breeze run through his brown hair like fingers. Sitting next to him, Toothless tilted his head to the side, eyes watching his rider. On their little spot, it could almost be peaceful. That is, if you could ignore the grunts of the nearby vikings. The sounds of metal on metal and the shouts as viking called to another viking.

Hearing the approach of Jack, Toothless turned to stare at the white haired boy. Ears tilted back, fangs were bared at the strange boy. Hiccup knew just by Toothless's reaction that Jack had returned. Turning, he tried to bring a smile to his face, though it felt wrong and Jack knew that it wasn't a real smile.

"Hiccup, you are my purpose." Jack said as he approached.

Blinking, Hiccup raised an eyebrow at what it was Jack had said. Was this some cruel sick joke, leave after a confession and then return and act as if you care? He watched Jack as he stepped closer, his blue eyes big and Hiccup couldn't help but stare into them.

"Look, I know you're probably unhappy with me. But this is all new to me Hiccup." Jack paused, only a few feet from the other boy. "But I know that, your the one thing that matters most to me."

Closing that short distance, Jack pulled Hiccup to him. His arms wrapped around the shorter boy, feeling just how well Hiccup fit against him. It was like the missing piece to a puzzle. Hiccup remained frozen for only a few seconds, until Jack's words really came into focus and he realized what it was that Jack was confessing. Relief washed over him, and his arms wrapped around the other boy.

To others, it might have looked strange. Hiccup up here with Toothless, hugging nothing. And sure, he might have been embarrassed if someone showed up during this moment. But all he cared about right now was Jack Frost.

Pulling back, Jack flashed that smile that Hiccup always loved. A crooked smile was returned, and then Jack was cupping warm cheeks between his hands. A blush came to Hiccup's freckled face, and his green eyes closed as Jack pressed his lips against his.

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore._


End file.
